survivingasamythicalfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:What is a Mythical and Why Should I Care?/@comment-43988466-20191001194821
Hey I noticed 2 things and since this is some kind of a wiki post it should not contain faulty information, or as less as possible. I won't change it myself since I notice this might lay sensitive in some community's. Know I do not mean to offend anyone. but, to the point, I noticed this post has some pop culture influences in it and it shows signs of fear and confliction in it which are often largely due to most modern humanlikes not knowing the history behind things. fault one is about how AWTOK is described. the problem here is not what they do according to the context, but it is in what they are. I was there when the word AWTOK was made up, now I am not saying it isn't possible any group named itself after it. but AWTOK was a word we made up to reference to all those who would hunt, hurt, negatively experiment, etc. on magic(k)al, mythical, or otherwise incomparable creatures, or creatures skilled in things connected to that. it is known that many of those groups had contacts in many governmental part in their active country. and some even had direct and strong connections to one or more governments, especially one of them which was mainly located in America around 10 years ago is what most people now adays reffer to as AWTOK due to something which happened to cause almost everyone from back than one of the largest groups fighting against and defending others against these groups to disappear. this was also one of the most public groups since even though you couldn't easly get in, find ways to get in, or contact them but they also protected others who didn't directly be like them and even sometimes normal humans against those who would be described AWTOK and comparable who did not focus on the same group as which a AWTOK would target. So the second thing is that it seems there is much information taken from a relatively new witchcraft community with young members. this is in the first sentence of But what about magic? "If you're thinking about sleight...." in reality, you do indeed need less than even a movement. and know that spells work by calling for help from those who can do actual magic(k). wether it are, fairy's, god's, stars, or anything. the thing that you couldn't do something at a certain level is the same as saying it is impossible for an object to go faster than 10 mph. if you look into the history of whitchcraft you can see that witchcraft was writen by those for others to learn faster and more easily with the intent for them to see the truth and learn and know to moddify what they learned for what is needed. a spell is more like a dance, a story, a feeling and so any spell works either by luck, fate, destiny or the users own skill and insight in actual magic(k). if you want to get truly good in witchcraft you'll need to learn to write it. I know many who are skilled in the old witchcraft and druidism. and I know that most things they, I and many others(most here could do things before learning it this life) do are claimed to be impossible by some. know that some who failed to instantly be strong magic(k) or who have intentions like a AWTOK told most so often and on so many places that it should be impossible that many influentials said the same out of fear of hate or such causing many to believe them. but know that the strong creatures I know do not say things to be impossible and when learning you need to accept that there are things that are there which they can't see. ande eventually they will start to see. they trust much old knowledge and then be and truly understand what lies beneath it. I have in an actual event had many things showing such, but I think one of the safe ones to tell is when a friend(who practiced and according to her surroundings was very skilled in many forms of witchcraft and magick)(was my girlfriend during the last years of high school and a few years after that, we went to the same school back then(this happened during highschool)) openly told when we where swimming with friends that I didn't exist and was just imaginary(a shared imagination or something like that). later on this turned out to be because she once noticed me do something she hadn't be able to do herself and so she thought it to be impossible, causing her to think I didn't exist. later on everyone from that group(from which most did not practise magic(k)) remembered it but she didn't know I even knew and know about magic(k) anymore. most of those now do some things like witchcraft. remember this when many say something is true it probably is. when many say something isn't that says they do not know how.